The present invention relates to restraints for controlling the movements of detainees and, more particularly, to a restraint system and buckle.
Handcuffs are commonly used by law enforcement organizations to restrain detainees who have been taken into custody. However, handcuffs are typically made of metal, and they can injure a detainee's wrists or arms as they are processed through the law enforcement system. Also, simple handcuffs do not prevent the detainee from moving his hands and arms in ways that could harm other personnel or aid in his escape. Accordingly, systems have been used that allow the handcuffs to be secured to a belt, or other apparel, that is worn by the detainee. However, it is desirable to allow a detainee some controlled arm or hand movement for some purposes like signing forms and using the lavatory.